


==> Sollux: Pursue Relations

by taciturnTentacles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, I don't really know what to tag this, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taciturnTentacles/pseuds/taciturnTentacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux has a painfully obvious crush on Tavros but is really terrible at feelings.<br/>Feferi makes him man up and tell Tav.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Sollux: Pursue Relations

You have to say, of all the people on this god forsaken rock you thought you'd be falling in flush for Tavros wasn't on of them. But here you were, practically swooning over his stupid adorable uhhhs and umms. You are seriously the stupidest fucker on this flying shit heap. Even dumber than KK and his stupid romcoms.

You wonder absently if Tavros likes romcoms.

Wait. No that's fucking stupid.

It's common fucking knowledge he only likes those stupid wriggler games and pupa pan and happy endings and all that sappy cute BS.

Oh god you have it so bad.

You shove yourself away from your computer then up out of your chair. The others in the computer lab give you looks ranging from curious to worried to straight up un-caring. You don't care though. You ignore the urge to apologise for being so noisy (how inconsiderate you two-faced douche) and instead glower your way out of the room.

The sound of Gamzee fucking around in the vents follows you as you make your way through the plain meteor halls. Your destination is a small, rarely used teleportation pad that you have linked up directly to Feferi's room. The moment you two had become quadranted she had insisted you have a faster way to reach her from the lab than the normal rigmarole of transports just in case. 

Frankly you had only set the thing up to humor her but now that you were actually having a fucking crisis you were pretty glad the she had made you do it. The moment the teleporter put your molecules back together with a fizzy pop in Feferi's block you felt your nervous energy come back two-fold. She barely needed to look at you before she was up and grabbing your thin hand, tugging you down onto the nearest pile (which happened to be made of about a zillion cuddlefish shaped plushies. Where the hell did she get these things?)

"Solefish, what happend?" FF held your hands gently while she asked the question, stopping you from fiddling with anything that came within your reach.

"Nothing bad FF. It's just... ugh I'm such a fucking idiot!" you manage to not devolve into self hate for about 15 seconds. You think it might be a new record. She tries to shoosh you but you barrel on, needing to finish your thoughts "I'm so flushed for TV that I can hardly talk to talk to him and FF... FF I feel like I'm cheating on AA." you sag at the admission, all your live-wire stress leaving your body at once.

"Solefish, Aradia has been dead in the water for a long time. I sink it might be time for you to move on. And Tavros is a fin guy! He's cute too!" Feferi giggles at this, her eyes scrunching up behind her goggles. You, admittedly, blush a little. He really was pretty attractive. Feferi sighed, and her face became serious once more.

"Sollux. I want you to be happy. And Aradia cant make you happy anymore so I think you should go ask Tavros out whole heartedly. The worst he can do is say no, and I doubt he'd say that." she gives you a coy little smile at this as if she's unaware of the little shots of panic the thought of asking him causes you. For a moment you think she might actually be oblivious to it but you know she knows when she pulls you close to her and starts to massage your scalp. 

It's not long after that that you become a boneless puddle of relaxed, purring troll. FF's little glubs and giggles about how adorable you look are the only thing keeping you from drifting off completely. The moment she stops her ministrations the tension returns to your muscles. You sit up slowly and furrow your brows.

"You really think I should ask him?"

"Of course sealy! There's no way he cod turn down a buoy like you!" She gives you a confident wink before waving you off of the pile. "Now go ask him for glubs sake!"

Your almost to the teleport pad when you turn back to see her still sitting there grinning.

"Thanks FF"

She only flashes you the diamond sign in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Drabble for a friend and I'm pretty shore I'll write another chapter where sollux confesses to Tav and cute shit happens.  
> Yeah.  
> Soon.


End file.
